Late Night Intruder
by owlcity2013
Summary: (Tokyo Ghoul au) A ghoul breaks into Lucy's apartment in the middle of the night. Will anyone come to her rescue? May turn into a series of drabbles or oneshots, since I seem to have commitment issues to long term stories. Nalu
**Fairy Tail Fanfiction: Tokyo Ghoul AU**

 **Words: 2,819**

 **Pairings: Nalu**

 **Rating: T**

 **Status: One-shot**

 **Summary: A late night intruder catches Lucy unaware. Will anyone come to her rescue?**

 **Notes: Majorly fueled by the most recent obsession built up on TG due to a 12 hour anime and manga binging period. So this happened. I posted this first on tumblr, so you can go check it on there too, my username is tempestinthestorm, and so yeah. Enjoy.**

It had to be around midnight when Lucy woke up, her parched throat making it hard to breathe.

Lucy trudged across her dark bedroom after untangling herself from her sheets, slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she went to get a glass of water. The dryness in her throat had been bothering her for a few days, but it had now fully reached a point where she felt she was shriveling up in a desert. She was gracefully navigating her way through the near pitch black living room when suddenly a chill went down her spine, similar to the sensation of when her dumb boyfriend had poured a bucket of ice cold water down the back of her shirt. Her body froze, and the world seemed to come to a halt, the sounds of Tokyo's late night traffic becoming muted, as if underwater as her head slowly swiveled to look in fear at her wide open patio door, the wind lightly rustling the shades on either side of the open glass doorway.

A scream lodged in Lucy's throat as she slowly inched her way backwards towards the kitchen, eyes never leaving that open door, as if the second she looked away it would truly be the end, because the assailant would lunge through the open doorway and rip her apart. Which was foolish really. Because it was quite obvious that the intruder was already inside.

The likelihood of the intruder being some ordinary burglar or murderer was slim to none. Though whoever was here had to have some skill with picking locks as there did not seem to be any signs of forced entry.

No, the more likely answer was that it was a ghoul. Unfortunately, being in the more orderly 20th ward, did not mean that there was a decrease in number to their population. Which was a shame.

Her attempts at keeping her footsteps silent and stealthy as she made her way to the kitchen was probably ridiculous, as no doubt the ghoul was watching her right now, probably finding humor from her terror.

The moment of relief that she felt when her bare feet hit tile was short lived as when she spun around in her rush to get to her phone, she took her eyes away from the open doorway, and as if possessed by some poltergeist, it slammed shut, leaving her in complete darkness. Lucy's heart almost jumped out of her chest, and she barely contained her scream as she lunged for her phone where it sat on the charger next to the microwave, it's bright red light the only indicator of its location.

She had two contacts on that phone that could mean her salvation, though one of them was a moron that would likely not even answer at this time of night as it was his prowling time. An old family friend, and a well known ladies man, the blonde constantly debated whether or not he could be considered one of her emergency contacts. The other however was the staff hotline to her workplace, a cáfe about twenty blocks away and whose employees could be here in a split second and come to her rescue.

Though the one person she wished she could dial up was utterly helpless when it came to technology, though Lucy blamed it on his older brother's old-fashioned upbringing of him.

Dread plummeted in her stomach like the drop from the top of a rollercoaster when she felt a gloved hand stop her outstretched fingers from reaching the emergency contact dial, and suddenly she was on the hard floor of her kitchen, staring up into two glowing molten red eyes.

"Boo." A voice whispered, the word seeming to echo throughout the room. Lucy trembled underneath the ghoul's viselike grip, either from fear or rage she didn't know. She despised feeling so utterly helpless and weak again. Though this may have been a different situation than the extremely controlling lifestyle she had grown up with. This was so much more real, and would be much more messy in the end result.

"You smell delicious." The voice purred and Lucy tensed as she felt hot breath against her neck. The invasion of her personal space made her hair stand on end which only seemed to please the ghoul more. "How such a delectable morsel such as yourself has remained untasted astounds me. Oh, how much I wish to sample that lovely skin of yours." Lucy recoiled in disgust as the stench of decaying gore reached her nose. And then a whimper escaped from the bottom of her throat as she felt a scaly tongue on her skin, starting at the top of her collarbone trailing all the way up to underneath her jaw, leaving a thick coat of saliva that made her want to gag.

Lucy couldn't speak; couldn't throw some sarcastic, bold threat that would have this stupid ghoul scampering off with its tail between its legs, and newfound knowledge to never mess with Lucy Heartfilia.

"A young meal such as yourself shouldn't be all on their lonesome in such a dangerous neighborhood such as this one. I mean after all, this is where most of the… Troublemakers in the 11th ward filter into to escape CCG investigators." The voice was continuing onwards as hands started to roam along her body, as if searching for the most tender place to begin feasting on. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she felt sharp teeth graze her shoulder, and suddenly she was wishing that she told her stupid boyfriend how much she loved him one last time, because this was her end, and no one was going to make it in time-

The single glass patio door exploded

Glass shards rained down in the living room, and the blonde squinted as she stared at the source of light coming from the hole made in her beloved apartment wall that was going to be _so_ expensive to repair (Though she could grudgingly understand there were more important things at the moment.).

"Wow, there really are lowlifes that stupid." A young voice said cheerfully, and a burst of joy erupted in Lucy's chest when she realized that this was not another ghoul that was gonna fight for a chunk of her flesh, because she knew who this was, and _thank god_.

The ghoul stood in the doorway, their nearly translucent red tinted ukaku kagune spread behind them like a pair of wings as their red and black eyes looked down mockingly at the ghoul hovering over her, the blue cat mask only confirming their identity to Lucy and making a smile form upon her face.

"Wha-what?" The ghoul on top of her growled, so clearly startled to have been interrupted so bluntly, it was almost comical. Their purple mask resembled that of a diamond shaped bird's head, which glinted like blood in the light of Happy's kagune. "I got this one first, so back off runt." Though she couldn't see his face behind the childlike mask, she knew Happy was smiling that devilish little smile of his that usually meant bad things for her furniture and anyone involved.

"Well actually, if you had any brains, you would have known that this human's been claimed by Salamander." He chortled, laugh almost maniacal as he tilted his head back to the ceiling like some evil villain in the cartoons he would watch on saturday morning. "Though maybe it's your sense of smell." He added thoughtfully, stroking his chin behind his mask.

The ghoul seemed to teleport off her, his skin tone several shade lighter around his neck and eyes wide in terror as he stood like a deer in the headlights on the other side of the kitchen. "S-Salamander?" He stammered, looking like he was about to wet his pants.

"Yup." Happy nodded in confirmation and Lucy resisted from snickering, already seeing how this was to going to end. "The SS rated ghoul of the 20th ward. And he's _very_ territorial. So I suggest you scram before he gets back and discovers some piece of trash tried to take his meal." Happy spoke scathingly at the now petrified ghoul who needed no other words of encouragement, brushing past Happy like a shadow out into the night.

There was a moment of heavy silence, as Lucy slowly pulled herself off of the ground and attempted to recompose herself, immediately going to wipe the disgusting saliva off of her skin. Straight after that, there was an object hurtling into her, arms clasping around her middle, and a mask pressing into her abdomen.

"That was really nerve-wracking. I'm really glad I got here when I did." Happy whispered into her shirt, voice muffled by both cloth and mask. His head tilted up, his hand reaching up to pull up his mask. "Are you okay, Lucy?" He said mournfully, eyes no longer black and red, but a deep, dark brown that seemed to be on the edge of tears. Despite all the terror she had felt in the past. five minutes, Lucy fixed a warm expression on her face and wrapped her arms around the young boy comfortingly as she led him back into her bedroom. Without a word, she sat them both down on the edge of her bed, hugging in silence for a few minutes, with her hand gently combing through the boy's tousled short, blue hair, no doubt an attempt to replicate his idol's and brother-like figure's messy pink locks.

"I'm okay." Lucy whispered finally to the boy, who seemed to be nodding off, and gently settled him onto the bed, covering him with one of her warm throw blankets. "It must have been a long night, huh?" She said softly to the dazed boy, who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, master sent us to deal with some dangerous ghouls that weren't sticking to their assigned territory. It was getting kind of late and Nee-chan sent me to check on you, and tell you that he'd be back soon." Happy spoke groggily, eyes struggling to stay open.

"I'm assuming you ate earlier?" Another nod, slower this time. A small laugh escaped Lucy's lips as she ruffled the young boy's hair and got up from the bed. The boy who had less than ten minutes ago had the aura of a cynical mastermind and resembling that of a monster with his kagune spread behind him like the wings of some giant demon, now looked so small curled up on her queen sized bed. Lucy could hardly believed that there had been a time where she had believed every ghoul was a mindless human-killing machine. Smiling, she leaned down and kissed the boy on the forehead, whose face only scrunched up slightly in response.

"You get some rest. I'm gonna go and get started on cleaning up your dramatic entrance." Happy's reply was too mumbled for Lucy to understand as she left the room and made her way back into the living room, immediately turning on the overhead light and illuminating the full damage. It wasn't too bad; though the shades had been shredded the furniture had been spared, luckily being situated farther away from the patio. Lucy tugged on some thick soled boots so as not to get glass embedded in her feet and grabbed a dustpan and broom, heading back into the living room and getting to work sweeping up the biggest shards of glass.

Cleaning took about a half hour, with her first picking up the largest pieces of glass and the ruined shades and throwing them all in a fresh garbage bag. The flooring was not real wood, so there were no scratches or damage done to the floor, which would have cost even more money to repair.

She was dumping the last big load of sweeping into the trash when she heard the loud intake of breath from the patio door, the only sound alerting her to his presence. Lucy turned, cautiously eyeing the male who stood in the wrecked doorway, and was currently surveying the damage of the door and was undoubtedly scenting the unknown ghoul's scent that hung in the air still- such a strong odor that even she could still smell it. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen, which indicated it to be a little after two in the morning. Her eyes darted back to hey boyfriend, waiting for his response and basically preparing herself for the storm.

Rage filled black and red eyes shot to meet her own, and the man crossed the room in several strides, ripping off his red scaled mask along the way and depositing it on the couch before reaching her and pulling her into an embrace that nearly crushed her with its strength. He pulled back almost immediately as if stung, his abnormally long canines bared in a snarl as his nostrils flared almost primitively.

"I'll fucking tear them limb from limb." Natsu Dragneel, the SS ghoul Salamander, hissed his first words to her of the night as his eyes continued scanning her body for any more damage, though there really was none to begin with, besides the bump on the back of her head from hitting the tile floor. The headache had not arrived yet, but Lucy knew it was only a matter of time.

"That's hardly necessary, Natsu." Lucy chided.

"Hardly necessary, my ass." He hissed. "I'd kill them alone on the fact that they even _touched_ you, but I suppose I could easily get support from master to eliminate a ghoul that attacks humans in their _own homes_." Lucy sighed when Natsu grabbed her shoulders, gently despite his raging temper. "What did they look like? Describe their mask to me." He ordered.

Letting out an audible huff of breath, she shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to add fuel to the flames, but knowing it was all for nought anyways. "He had a purple, diamond shaped mask. It looked a lot like the head of bird- long beak, texture of feathers…" She drawled. The ghoul's eyes narrowed.

"Hah!" He exclaimed scathingly. "That sounds just like the Imitator. Wears a mask resembling that of a bird, and makes his meals look like they were killed by some other higher ranked ghoul that he can throw the blame on. He's a degrading shit of a ghoul, if there ever was one-," The Salamander practically breathed fire as he ranted on and on about the ghoul that had attacked Lucy, while the blonde human frowned at her raging boyfriend.

"That's quite enough, Natsu." She said finally, latching her hands onto his arm and dragging him into her bedroom. "Happy arrived almost an hour ago looking exhausted, so you two must have had a long night. Let's just get some rest and you can report to the master in the morning." Lucy spoke comfortingly. When he continued to grumble, she added to clarify. "That means you can walk me to work." This seemed to effectively silence the ghoul, whose shoulders slumped as he eyed the bed and Happy already situated on it right in the middle. Then he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before sending a small, tired grin her way that caused a warm, comforting happiness to bloom in Lucy's chest. She smiled back, laying down on one side of the small blue haired boy, while her boyfriend stripped off his dirty clothes and tugged on a pair of sweatpants from his own drawer in her dresser.

When they first started dating, she would always hurriedly avert her eyes when Natsu started changing, a hot blush forming on her cheeks. But now her eyes clung to him now and to the scars and muscles that covered his body. Like a snake slithering through a field, Natsu nestled into the bed, on the other side of Happy.

"Good night, buddy." He murmured to the cat loving child, who sighed in his sleep, only shifting slightly under his throw blanket. Slowly, Lucy pulled the covers up over all of them, enveloping them in its warmth- though it was probably not needed for her walking furnace of a boyfriend. "Night, Luce." His words were even softer now, as he quickly succumbed to sleep.

Whoever said all ghouls were bad, were fucking liars. Because though Lucy had never found a family in the human world, she had sure as hell found a family in these two. And in the cáfe, _Fairy Tail_ , where she was given a job by the Master, despite being a human. They wanted to live, same as her, and she would be happy to live alongside.

"Good night you two." She whispered to the two sleeping ghouls. To her two boys that she loved more than anything in this world.

And she slept with them into the morning.


End file.
